User talk:TheMario
Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Episode Guide (Funimation) page. Episode Guide First you can’t just say ‘’you are wrong’’ and revert you must prove it. *"The special episodes are technically "part" of the Sabody arc" how is that possible? So after crew separation the Main Story Continue with Boss Luffy ? *"Chopperman is the last episode of the Ice Hunters arc” Same as above. *"the numeration in there looks horrible" So because of that, it’s better for you to change the Storyline? *"people will ask what's the deal" The people can scroll down and find the episodes. You already mention those episodes as special (with colors). You don’t understand, the problem is not only with those special episodes but with many others episodes. The official episode guide (DVD) use seasons And the only (I can find) official episode guide, with characters per arc is this http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/onep/character2.html , as you can see special episode not included to Ice Hunter arc. But the problem is here, the episodes with Gaimon (Episode 18) and Zoro past(episode 19) properly not included to neither Kuro arc nor Βaratie arc. Those 2 episodes just belong to East blue saga not necessary to be included to an arc. You can see more differences in the remaining arcs which have the same problem. The article is about episode guide not arcs. You separate the episodes per arc, this is not right for this article. All the above made this Navigation incorrect. Create a proper Navigation or remove it. Ps: your new idea is better but has the same problem.--Tipota 16:31, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :The special episodes don't follow the storyline, aren't part of the arcs... Their their own storyline and do have a series. They continue on from eahc other and re not complete stand alones in comparison to movies and things like that. The only exceptions are the specials like chopperman. I must admit this message is a little bit difficult to understand, but thats the jest of what they are. Gaimon, though part of the storyline, was a stand alone event. Special episodes either way are non-canon i.e. Filler and thesefore treated a slightly different way. Since its hard for me to follow this without knowing whats going on, this is the only bit of information I can supply in regrds to this matter, as one of those who helped set up the guidelines for such things. One-Winged Hawk 10:38, 12 July 2009 (UTC) * this is not Wikipedia, there is no need to claim "verification" '' , ''let's give the reader the option of deciding if they want to read it or not '' How can you say that? If you don’t provide any external source it’s impossible for a normal Wikia’s reader to do that. He needs something to make the comparison/verification especially 'here. Some articles need verification. *''seasonal divisions doesn't always start and end in the start or ending of a conflict, specially in manga/anime'' Also you edit this article Episode Guide (Funimation) so why here you follow the official DVD’s seasons? Why you didn’t divide episodes per arc to avoid that problem? We can group chapters end create arcs because there is not any official guide about that so we have the right to do that (Obviously Not need verification). But now we have already the official episode guide(DVD), any change made the article incorrect. Because: *give wrong information (confused people) *personal opinion *speculations So I believe something like this is better. At first i was just wanted to make some minor changes but then I realized that Navigation is totally wrong. And remember Romance Dawn Story is OVA(40th JUMP Super Anime Tour Specia) not TV Specials ,never broadcast on TV Note: Please don’t copy this.--Tipota 23:48, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :I don't think you can really say 'don't copy this' as part of this wikia is all about interactin with other users and comparing notes, sharing information. And if TheMario did use that and you tried to claim owership, you'd find yourself classified as a vandal. The only way you can maintain ownership is to not publish it, or keep it on a sandbox page as they are regarded as 'editor notes' for your use only. Any other way... Plus it kinda goes against the spirit of wiki. O_o' One-Winged Hawk 10:38, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :: I was talking about the text because TheMario copy the text(my first post) from here to my talk page, not the code. LOL… ‘’ownership’’?--Tipota 11:08, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :::Lol, when your not in a good mood, don't quite get whats going on, you get confused over minor things like this. lol. Thanks for clearing that up. ;-) One-Winged Hawk 11:11, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Episodes???? Really good idea to create a template but you caused some problems and has some misunderstandings. * On Japanese information rename the entry ''' ‘’English’’ title to ‘’Title’’ because this is only the translation for the original Japanese episode title * Add Japanese ‘’Season’’. *On English information change the entry ‘’Title’’ to ‘’Title (Fun)’’, ‘’Season‘’ to ‘’Season(Fun)‘’ also add the ‘’Title (4kids)’’ and ‘’original airdate’’ for 4kids dub. English information is not only Funimation dub. * You remove/delete valid information about 4kids dub from episodes pages you know what that means? Do you hate 4kids dub or do you love Funimation dub this is not the right place. * You moved episode pages to something likes this Episode XXX this is really unnecessary doing that we lost the redirects for those episodes. No one will search for Episode 015 instead of Episode 15 , the articles need a name not episode number. I suggest you to move back to their original names, also for this reason you change templates arc. * The episodes pictures, some of them didn’t show nothing else beside episode title with black background (Media:015F.PNG) or single colour background(Media:009F.PNG), read the Image Guidelines. I will do all the above edits if you don’t. --Tipota 04:31, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :We need info on 4Kids! Don't remove this kind of info as its against our guidelines! You can be punished for such a thing as its regarded as as an act of vandalism/ personnel attack. :Also agreement met on 001 iunstead of episode 1. OP looks to be heading in the direction of the moment of possibly hitting 1000+ episodes and if they do your new method makes the pages reduntant You should have consulted the ENTIRE community on such a matter as now we have countless numbers of redirects that aren't funictioning well anymore. Also; Japanese translation will ALWAYS take president over ENGLISH names as its JAPANESE first not English! :Right now, these things have angered me deeply. While I want someone to work on such episode pages, we set up a guidelines and all for a reason and you've created A LOT of work for the rest of us who now have to correct things. Sldo, w3hile I won't fuss over images going on a page, one or two are all we ever need. I perhaps question things such as episode 1, where theres perhaps one or two images more then we need for these pages. If you must upload an iage for an episode, it should be showing the most important events for the episode. One-Winged Hawk 10:45, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::Okay though I'm mad with this... For now, worry about only adding the 4Kids info and fixing the image over load. Limjit yourself to no more then 4 images per episode. Leave the episodes, I'll fix that myself next weekend... I'll set aside next weekend to check all the finer details over. Please don't rename the episodes again. This is just... Headachey. Its bad enough they were changed from episode 1 orginally to their English tranlations. I had a go at that person, now they've been changed again, its just dam right confusing. We set up aa guideline right at the start and its been neglected in regards to episodes more then its fair share by several people. >_< One-Winged Hawk 10:58, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Images Please do not upload images unless you plan to use them on a page. We're not a hosting service and images uploaded without purpose can and will be deleted without notice. Please read Image Guidelines for more information. Also, while you upload and put images on a page, these images are from English dubs, title screen only and about as useful overall to the pages quality and imput as an unlit wax candle in the darkness is without a match. One-Winged Hawk 10:14, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Please don't mass upload images without letting us know. We have to go through those 40+ images and check their okay. Unfortantely looking at what I have looked at, so far you've not satisfied the need to upload any of what I've seen. Therefore, we've now got what looks like 40+ unhelpful images that have to be deleted. At this point I'm going to ask you to simply stop so we can sort them out. One-Winged Hawk 10:18, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::It would be better if instead of a title screen, we had a single image that summed up the events of the episode. Like for instance, in regards to Luffy beating Arlong, an image of Arlong meeting his end. Those type of images can be used at the very least elsewhere in the wikia. But title screens, we prefer the Japanese orginal names Vs. the English dubs for multiple reasons. You can continue to work on episodes, but for now, the images are in question. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 10:26, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :::You must take me with a pinch of salt today, I have a lot of emotions to go around. So if I'm more agressive then normal, you know why. Either way, I'm looking at episodes right now as a bigger mess then we had before. You've helped, but you've also hindered at the same time. This needs to be sorted and I'm going to loose a day of editing I set aside to look at episodes, which have always given me the biggest headache after chapters. One-Winged Hawk 10:48, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :::Hey, where did you get or watch those HD images? please give me a link ^^ Coldhandzz 12:38, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Renaming episodes You haven't fixed the 999 episode limit 001 and so forth forces. I'm fixing it now this week. Secondly; JAPANESE translation will always take president over ENGLISH dub. Please don't do this again, I've already told you this before. See Japanese Vs. English Names for more details. If you cannot comply with the basics of set up, then please stop doing this kind of edit. Thank you. Regardless of what was discussed, it doesn't matter, if it goes against the guidelines it can't happen. Please from a quick glance, this percific issue isn't resolved. One-Winged Hawk 06:46, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Summaries It has nothing to do with the images. The fact is your are editing an already valid summary that should be left alone. Not to mention the wrong episode titles and putting in Gum Gum instead of Gomu Gomu. Drunk Samurai 18:45, 23 July 2009 (UTC) The episode summaries from before were good they do not need to be rewritten. Also you're totally right about it being corrected. Because everybody knows Episode 1 is called I'm Luffy! The Man Who's Gonna Be King Of The Pirates! and not I'm Luffy! The Man Who Will Become the Pirate King! In fact that was even part of the forum discussion but of course you ignored it. Drunk Samurai 18:56, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Something discovered about long spaces appearing Something I found about what's causing the long spaces. Discussion found here.Mugiwara Franky 14:23, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Sanji's cover story It's true that "no" marks the possesive, but Sanji's is a bit different from the others, because literally it says "(message from) Sanji in Kamabakka - Hanging there" (the "yori" part is "from"), if we have to be consistent with the others though, I think (Sanji's "Resisting in Kamabakka") should be OK (no "hell" though, I know there's the "hell" kanjis but the furigana reads "Kamabakka", keeping hell would be like saying Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Pistol should be Gomu Gomu no Pistol Juu). Odin89 02:07, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Episode Template Images Hi, I'd like to add images to episode templates that are yet to be furnished, however I can't figure out how to input the images. Could you please explain the process. Sables 09:58, September 13, 2009 (UTC) VC Template If you are going to create a template, you need to make sure it actually works, especially before putting it on a page. Putting a broken template on an article is vandalism. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 04:17, November 15, 2018 (UTC)